Twinning is Winning
by Wise Ravenclaw
Summary: Follow fraternal twins, Tadashi and Ethel Hamada through their lives.
1. Inseperable From Birth

**Author's Note: Hi. I hope you guys like this. Sorry if it's a short chapter. Future chapters will probably be longer. Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter 1: Inseparable from birth**

Mrs. Hamada had gone into labor a little while ago. It seemed that as soon as they determined a name for their child (who they don't know the gender of), the child was ready to come to the real world. After a few hours, Mr. and Mrs. Hamada had met their new child, a boy. But something was happening. The labor wasn't over yet. 10 minutes later, they had another lovely child. This one was a girl. They had already agreed on the names. The boy would be named Tadashi and the girl would be named Ethel. Mr. and Mrs. Hamada were so happy along with the rest of their family. The twins' Aunt, Cass had visited and brought them each a gift, a stuffed animal that was a cat for each of them.

At that moment, Mr. Hamada remembered something in his bag. It was a box perfectly wrapped. There was a note saying not to open it until the birth of his first born child. He opened the box and in it were a book and a note. The note said "Dear son, Congratulations on being a parent. I wish I was alive long enough to give you this in person, but sadly, I could not. This has been handed to me from my father and now I'm giving it to you. I hope that one day you'll have a son that you will be able to give this to. Love, Dad." His dad had given him a book titled 100,001 Dad Jokes. Mr. Hamada looked to the heavens and said "I'm honored." before opening the book. A sticky note on the inside of the front cover said, "Hi, honored. I'm dad." Mr. Hamada chuckled at this. He had started looking through the book. There were jokes for all kinds of things such as when the child is a certain age, special milestones, and many other things. He opened up to the first chapter which was titled "Newborns". After a few minutes, he saw the perfect joke. "Shouldn't we get the twins to a place that's womb temperature?" They all laughed at that joke. Even the twins had giggled a pair of adorable giggles.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoy, FYI according to Wikia, Gogo's real name (in the movie) is Ethel. I'll update hopefully soon. If you check my profile, I'll try to put up when things are getting updated. I was really tired last night so nothing got updated. It's only 9:39 for me right now, so I'll try to update some more stuff. Reviews/follows/favorites/PMs are always appreciated.**


	2. Welcome Home

**Author's Note: Hi. I hope you guys like this. Honestly, I'm bummed that there haven't been any followers/favorites/reviews. FYI First person to follow, first favorite, and first reviewer will each get a sneak peak of the next chapter if they want.**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

After a few days, Tadashi and Ethel were in the right condition to go home. Everyone was so excited. Tadashi and Ethel were very tired though. June 28. Only 3 days ago, June 25th, they were born. Sadly, Tadashi and Ethel didn't have much to do because they were tired, so their parents took the twins to their new room so they could sleep.

Their room was simple but it had so much potential. It had white walls and two white cribs. Tadashi's crib had blue blankets and Ethel's had pink blankets. They also had some finger paints, so one day; the kids could express themselves in their room.

The two twins fell asleep as soon as they were put in their cribs.

 **Author's Note: Sorry it's short. IDK much about newborns. Future chapters will be longer.**


	3. Baby Steps

**Author's Note: Hi. I feel much better than yesterday. I really appreciate what everybody said and I figured out how to delete comments, so I can do that. Sorry if it's short. IDK much about younger children because I'm an only child. As the story advances, it will get longer. It might also be short because I have to leave for work at 2:15 and I'm starting at 1:12. I may or may not update anything after work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BH6 or characters**

 **Chapter 3: Baby Steps**

 **No POV:**

It's now April 15. The twins are almost 10 months old. Soon enough, they should start walking. The twins were living their lives normally. They were sitting while watching TV. They were watching an educational show. Tadashi was very fascinated by the robots. Ethel was interested, but not as much as Tadashi was. She had bigger plans. She was determined to take her first steps. At the time, she wanted that more than anything. Their parents were both in the room, but trying to distract themselves. While the show would be good for the education of their children, the show was torture for adults. Ethel straightened her back and put her hands in front of her to help push her up. She was doing it. Ethel Hamada was about to take her first steps. She was now standing. Mrs. Hamada had a camera filming, ready for this moment. Ethel was about to take her first step when she fell. Ethel wasn't ready to give up, but she was tired, so she just sat and watched the science show with her brother. He saw that she was bummed so he gave her a brotherly baby hug. After about an hour of the show, Mr. and Mrs. Hamada put the twins to sleep.

 ** _1 month and 12 days later_**

Tadashi and Ethel are now 11 months old exactly. Their first birthday will be in a month. The twins have been watching the same show and it is starting to show. Ethel appears to like the color purple and Tadashi is a fan of the color red. The twins are watching the show and Ethel is still determined to walk. She put her hands on the ground in front of her to push up. She was standing up on both feet. "Sweetie, look at Ethel." Mr. Hamada said to his wife before pulling out a camera.

She picked her foot up and put it down in front of her. Then she did it again, and again, and again. She then fell after about 7 steps.

"Go, sis." Ethel's older twin said.

"Sweetie, Tadashi said his first words." Mrs. Hamada said to her husband with joy in her voice.

"I'm so proud." said Mr. Hamada

"And we got it all on camera."

The twins then each let out a yawn. They had a very eventful day. Ethel took her first steps and Tadashi said his first words. The parents put them to bed and they had great dreams.

 **Author's Note: It's now 1:47. I have work from about 2:30 to about 9:30 thus letting me get home at about 9:45 and being all relaxed and calm by 10:00. I may write update something after work, but I don't know what. Please check out my polls and vote for the one you want an update for next or PM me your vote or leave it in the review section of any fic. 1 follow or 1 like is equal to 1 vote for the fic. I am emptying my email inbox right now, so I can see the votes clearly after work. I'm off from work tomorrow and Thursday, so there will be more updates. Please no hate. I'm working on the lengths.**


End file.
